The Serum
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Mayuri makes something very dangerous. Very, very dangerous. HitsuXRuki!


**Title: **The Serum

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does!!!

**Authoress Note:** Rated M!! No little ones under age are allowed he- you know what? Never mind, you guys won't listen to me anyway. Read on!!

******************** ************** *******************

Mayuri cackled ingeniously as he turned away from his latest invention, he had finally done it. He had made a serum to beat all serums! He glanced over his shoulder at the bubbling broth of aqua marine colored goo in the bottle on his desk.

He rubbed his hands together and turned his gaze back to the front, but who to try it on? So many Shinigami out there, not all were strong enough to last through the effects an injection would throw on them. His calculating mind quickly sifted through any and all possible candidates, finally settling on two.

The substitute, and the Tenth Division Captain, but he couldn't let them find out…. He would have to sneak up on them and inject them with it. He turned back and saw that the serum had subsided with its bubbling, somewhat. He quickly went to the bottle and filled two black flasks with it before capping them and heading off, first to find the short captain, then to find the substitute.

Laughing again he disappeared from the Twelfth Division, leaving terrified underlings in his wake. Nemu wondered what her father was doing.

Hitsugaya felt the vein in his forehead throb; he scowled and felt a small growl build itself in his throat. He quelled it, though; he didn't want to get in trouble with this captain. First Matsumoto, and now Mayuri, was Kami laughing at him as he thought? Truly the God hated him.

Mayuri tried to smile, but let it fall when he saw the much younger captain flinch involuntarily. "I have come to you in the hopes that you would help me out, Hitsugaya-Taicho, but, seeing as you have other, so much more demanding, duties to fulfill I see that I will have to simply call upon the hospitalities of another Captain." He stated, feigning a look of hurt and getting up and moving towards the door.

Hitsugaya did and said nothing to make Mayuri think he would be accepted. But that was all right, if his calculations were correct, as they usually were, Hitsugaya would drink the tea that was sitting on his desk.

*********** Earlier **************

_Hitsugaya sighed as he walked back to his office, 'Damn that Matsumoto, she needs to learn not to drink during her work day.' He stopped, looking up from glaring holes in the poor floor and saw that the door to his office was slightly ajar, he furrowed his brow and stepped up to it and opened it a little more to see the Twelfth Division Captain sitting quite calmly in front of his desk, he seemed to be muttering to himself._

_Mayuri looked up from capping his bottle and putting it back in his haori to see Hitsugaya standing in the doorway with a rather large scowl on his face. He adopted a smug look on his face and turned his attention back to the wall behind Hitsugaya's desk, occasionally glancing to the hot cup of tea on the right hand side of the papers on the desk._

_The cup of tea that now held a flask full dose of aqua marine blue serum._

_He cackled in his head._

****************** Now ****************

Hitsugaya sighed and rubbed his temples as he reached for his cup of tea, first tasting it and then sipping it as he started back on his paperwork, detailing the rather large fight between two of his squad members and one of Zaraki's squad.

He thought the tea tasted slightly off but assumed one of the people who he had making the tea for him just put a new tea leaf in it. They were sometimes apt to do that.

He didn't notice the slight blue color of the stuff.

!!!!!!!! ********************** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ***************

Mayuri sighed as he glanced beside him, the substitute was there, picking at his ear as they listened to the head captain's speech, something about how the substitute would stay in Seireitei for a week and document all that was going on. Apparently the man's time in the Living World was coming to an end, although how he stilled stayed looking like he did when he had first started was a thing of wonder to all Shinigami of the Gotei Thirteen.

Ichigo was seventy five. He appeared eighteen.

Mayuri sighed again as the head captain came to a finish, Ichigo was going to stay in his barracks since none of the others had room at the moment for a guest. That and the Kuchiki household was full, otherwise the man would be with his dear friend Rukia.

Mayuri felt it was time to leave when Yamamoto start to snooze, irritably, to Ichigo, he waved as he turned and started walking, "Come along my subordinate." Mayuri was smiling, this could not get any easier, now all he had to do was slip the serum into whatever Ichigo ate or drank and he would have another one to watch closely. He had placed cameras in Hitsugaya's room when the man was out and so he knew everything that was going on in the man's world right then.

He grunted when they made it to the Twelfth Division barracks and then he turned to Ichigo, "You shall attend," he felt his face grimace, "dinner with Nemu and I at seven, so don't be late. I have other matters to attend to as of right now so your room is the third one on the right, second floor up." He stated, turning back around and walking back to his lab.

When he successfully made it to the lab he immediately cast his eyes over to where he had left the bottle of serum he had left. Only, it wasn't there, and, it felt warmer than usual, his eyes widening he turned to the furnace that was sitting in the corner of the room. It was on, and blue smoke issued from it and also went up the pipe attached to the top of it.

That pipe led to the outside.

That meant that in a matter of minutes the entirety of Seireitei would be covered in it.

Which meant that he was going to be one dead Captain when everyone got over the effects, if they ever did.

He quickly pulled a needle out of a drawer and stuck it into his arm; he then squeezed the trigger on it and felt the antidote to the serum swiftly injected into his body.

He frowned as he pulled the needle from his skin and looked at the empty container, this was his only needle with the antidote, he would need to make more, fast.

But first, he turned to the monitor he had in his lab and turned it on, jumping a little when he saw Hitsugaya slumped over in his desk, and then the lieutenant walk in.

She ran over to her captain and shook his shoulder, successfully waking him, Mayuri sighed in relief that he wasn't dead, but then his eyes widened as the tenth captain jumped over the desk and tried to grab his lieutenant, but the woman got away, Hitsugaya in hot pursuit.

Mayuri sighed and ran out, flash stepping to where he felt the tenth captain's and his lieutenant's reiatsu's were.

What he saw made him hurry and get the captain off of the lieutenant. As he looked into Hitsugaya's eyes he saw that they were not normal, they were brighter, slit like a reptiles, and he had black rings under them, as if the man had gone without sleep for a number of days.

Mayuri pursed his lips and made as if to knock out Hitsugaya, Matsumoto had long since run away, but the other man saw it and landed a good punch in on Mayuri's side before getting out of his grasp and running away to Kami knows where.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ********************** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *************************

Rukia closed her eyes, kneaded her temples, and then let her breath out in one soundless groan. She stared down at the pair of ruined panties that she had, and then kidou'd them into oblivion. She got out a pad and strapped it onto another pair of fresh panties and then pulled those on with a kimono the color of the icebergs in the South Pole.

It even had little icebergs on it. Rukia smiled a little, slipped on some of those little tight pants the same color as the dress, and then went to the kitchen and made to leave the manor. Only to be stopped by Byakuya, she seethed, "Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

He heard from a Hell Butterfly, and seen with his own eyes, the blue fog that had encased Seireitei. The Hell Butterfly had explained that the Twelfth division had, once again, destroyed something improperly and now the whole of Soul Society was going to pay for it.

The Hell Butterfly had also told him to be wary around everyone, they didn't know what was going to happen when they breathed in the stuff, and everyone had already breathed it in.

Byakuya saw Rukia turn around with a too sweet smile on her face, "Outside Byakuya-Nii-Sama?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Byakuya shook his head, "No, the Head Captain has issued orders for everyone to stay inside for now, one of the Twelfth Division's experiments has not been exterminated properly and now Seireitei is to be observed for any…… odd behavior of any sort." He explained.

Rukia felt her jaw drop, 'Another of Twelfth Divisions…..' she was so going to kill that captain. She conveniently forgot that she was not at captain level to do so.

Byakuya watched as her expression went from shock, to rage, and then to submission, he saw her shoulders slump, and her mood darken before she muttered a, 'fine Nii-sama' and left to go back to her room.

Once Rukia was out of the kitchen she smirked, going back to her room she concocted a plan to get out of the manor, she was going to go and meet up with some of the women of the Shinigami Women's Association to have fun and look at some pictures for the next calendar.

Rukia had to wait until her brother retired for the evening, and, unbeknownst to her, he had received another Hell Butterfly, this time telling the report of Hitsugaya attacking his lieutenant, and now he couldn't be found, other captains and some lieutenants were also beginning to be affected. It wasn't often that a certain feeling came over Byakuya, but now, he began to worry.

Rukia felt the reiatsu of her brother slowly lower after about an hour of waiting and then breathed a sigh of relief. The meeting was in thirty minutes and she was going to be late since she couldn't flash step there as Byakuya would feel the rise and fall of her reiatsu.

As it was she had a hard time getting out of the mansion in the first place.

When Rukia finally made it she had the feeling of being watched and she was ten minutes late. Luckily she wasn't berated by Soi Fon and when she finally made it in she saw several of the others around a crying Matsumoto.

"What happened to her?" she asked Yachiru, Yachiru told what all she knew and then went to sit beside her fellow Lieutenant.

Rukia was astonished, this gas stuff was awful! It made Matsumoto's own captain attack her. Hitsugaya was known to be the most up-tight Captain around, so it was a real shock to hear about what he had done.

More so that it was the weird Twelfth Captain that rescued the woman, many would think that he would just ignore the disturbance.

Rukia told the other women that she would be heading home then, they all nodded and Soi Fon decided that she would escort Matsumoto home, the woman was being fragile right then, but for a good reason.

They all dispersed after promising each other that they would meet up at a later date for the calendar planning.

Rukia was the last one to exit the appointed meeting place; she was usually the one to turn off all the lights. She turned and locked the doors before turning back around and gasping, the key falling to the ground with a chink as she stared at her best friend.

Renji's eyes were not normal, instead of being their usual chocolate brown they were now a bright brown, unnaturally so. They glowed.

He smiled at her, "Hey Rukia, what'cha doin' out here?" he edged towards her. Rukia pressed herself against the heavy wooden door and squeaked.

"Uhm, R-renji, I'm heading h-home." She saw him get even closer, saw his hand come up, felt it touch and caress her cheek, she whimpered and shut her eyes.

'What the hell is going on?' she wondered, feeling Renji press his body against hers. His arms wrapped around her and lifted her up; Rukia popped her eyes open when she felt lips on her own, Renji.

He had taken her first kiss; her best friend had taken her first kiss. She felt the anger and defiance well up within her and put her hands on his chest. Renji growled in appreciation and then she disconnected her lips from his, "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel, with light, divide this into six! Bakudo number sixty-one: Rikujoukourou!!!"

Six rods of yellow light appeared and attached to Renji, immobilizing his arms and letting Rukia make her escape… only to be caught by a man with a mask.

"Ichigo!! Let. Me. Go!!" she performed another Bakudo and then fell, Rukia got right back up and started running again, thankfully she wasn't caught again.

She almost made it to the manor when she felt, yet again, another pair of arms encircle her waist and pull her to a stop.

She growled and was about to shout another Bakudo again but she was stopped by warm, yet, strangely cold, lips upon her own. She looked into the face of Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division.

She tried to get away but he simply growled and put one hand on the back of her head and smashed her lips tighter against his own.

That was when she heard the almost silent footsteps behind her, beside her, and in front of her. She glanced around wildly as Hitsugaya disconnected from her, he growled low in his throat and she saw Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo prowling around them.

"Nii-sama!!" she was joyful, she would take any punishment for sneaking out if her brother would just get her away from these three.

Byakuya's eyes flickered to her and she felt her hope grow cold. His eyes had changed as well. "What the hell is going on?!" she screamed. She felt a hand on her ass and turned to smack Hitsugaya, but he caught her hand and then leaped away, flash stepping away from the other three serum caught men.

Rukia screamed, but her screams were not heard, as they were being repeated by every other female Shinigami in the area.

She turned wide eyes back to her captor, "What do you want with me? Where are you taking me?" she demanded, her voice sounding more sure than she herself felt.

Hitsugaya barely spared time to glance at her, "Somewhere more…… quiet." He answered, ignoring her first question.

Rukia feared for her life, sanity, and her womanhood.

Hitsugaya finally made it to his Division; he walked to the Captain's office and went inside, locking the door behind him before setting Rukia down and examining her fully.

She was a fine piece, better for what he was going to use her for than the other. He watched as she backed away, eyes wide and fearful, body shaking.

He licked his lips and pounced, landing on her and going down to the floor where she was pinned under his weight. He frowned when he saw her place her hands in front of her body and begin a Bakudo spell, he quickly grabbed her hands and then clamped a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

He said his own Bakudo, "Binder of the pure soul! Bakudo number one hundred and twelve!" Rukia found that she couldn't speak.

"Don't worry my dear, you can still speak, you just can't say spells." He told her in a comforting voice. Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. He ignored her and started lathering kisses along her jaw and neck, sucking all over and making marks in a matter of minutes.

Rukia started whimpering and tried to get away again, Hitsugaya growled and produced ropes from underneath the couch. He wrapped them around her wrists and ankles, making her go spread eagle on the floor.

Rukia gaped at the man above her, she felt the ropes around her wrists and looked at them, she studied them, trying to figure out if she could get out of them.

Hitsugaya could see that she was distracted and so took that as a chance to start undoing her obi. Rukia didn't notice he was doing anything, so intent was she on seeing if the ropes had a weak point, until she felt a breath of hot air on her boobs.

Squeaking in terror she turned her head back down and watched with wide eyes as Hitsugaya lowered his head to her chest and descended on her left boob. She felt hot wetness upon her breast and was scared speechless.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

She felt tears going down her cheeks but she was the only one to. She felt his hands going under her pant line and them she felt him still as he felt the pad that was on the panties. She could feel the hope flow through her but then he looked up.

"Hmm, you are in heat… good, then this will make this more permanent." He stated, his hand coming out of her pants and then she watched as he leaned back and began undressing.

Rukia felt her eyes going wide as he took off his shirt and then began working on her tight pants. He could only pull them down so far but he was okay with that. Hitsugaya worked on the sash to his pants and then leaned forward, grabbing her chin and engaging her in another, more forceful, kiss as he shed his pants and underwear.

Rukia felt tears sprout anew as she felt him, lengthy, hard, and hot. Hitsugaya felt the wet heat coming from her womanhood and smiled into the kiss as he then put both hands near her head and pushed.

Rukia felt her body being torn apart from the inside out. She started screaming but was cut off when she felt Hitsugaya put his lips on hers, muffling the sound.

She whimpered as he went all the way in and then waited, she didn't know what for, though. Hitsugaya felt his captains coat itch his back but did nothing for it while he waited for the woman beneath him to stop crying.

When Rukia finally quieted down Hitsugaya had replaced his mouth with his hand and was sitting back slightly. She looked quizzically at him but then he began to move and she felt this intense feeling surround her.

Hitsugaya groaned and he let his head drop onto his chest as he moved within the fresh female beneath him. Rukia's eyes widened as he removed his hand from her mouth, she took this as a good time to try and scream, she managed to get at least half of a good one out before his hand was back on her face.

He didn't even look at her. Rukia cried more as she started feeling tired, her mind was ready to shut down, her body was beginning to feel the same as Hitsugaya's.

After about ten minutes Hitsugaya could feel something coming and he started going faster, though his wearied body told him not to do so. He gritted his teeth and then came with a long groan.

Rukia had felt her body's release, she cried even more when she felt a warmth spread into her lower abdomen. When Hitsugaya collapsed on top of her and started breathing deeply she sighed through her tears. She felt her minds call for the soft darkness and allowed herself to leave, going into the forgiving darkness.

!!!!!!!!!! ****************** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **************

Mayuri scowled as he tried to find his last patient, he had made enough antidote to distribute to everyone. But he had had to catch them unawares to do it.

He sighed and searched for the reiatsu of the Tenth Captain and then went to the place where it was located. He remembered when he had to find the Sixth Captain, and that was something he did not ever want to see again, ever.

He finally made it to the Tenth Division and went to the Captain's office; he opened the door and grimaced.

'Freaking Shinigami, why did they always have to be in THIS position when I find them?' he thought but he was slightly thankful that at least this pair was covered, going into the room and injecting the serum into the young man's arm. It would clear all the events following the incineration of the serum from the infected's mind. Meaning that nobody would know what had happened, well, they would know that they had been having relations with each other, all on the same night.

Just for safety precautions he injected some into the young woman's arm as well, he didn't know if she had it in her or not, but he didn't want to take that chance…...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, that's it, Review! And read and review my other story Mistress as well please!!

Also, I made that last Bakudo up. I couldn't find anything so, there you go!

-Mistress Fang.


End file.
